All Along
by scabbedangel
Summary: It's a Booby and Kim fic.


Disclaimer- I don't own Third Watch or any of it's characters.

* * *

Bobby walked into the hospital room. He sat down in the chair and moved it closer to the bed. He hoped she'd wake up soon. He felt like this was all his fault. He should have gone before her. He should have let her get the bags. He was suppossed to protect her. But he didn't. And now she was here for almost two weeks and she hasn't woken up yet. It was all his fault.par tab Bobby didn't even notice when Catherine walked in. He's been up all night. He felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Kim's mom. She looked like she hadn't slept in days, but she seemed to be doing better than when Kim was first in the hospital.

"It's not your fault. There was nothing you could do," catherine said softly. She looked at her daughter. She looked so weak, so pale. She prayed everynight that Kim would wake up soon. She missed her daughter and Joey missed his mother.

"I could have tried harder to protect her," Bobby replied. He looked over at Kim. She looked weaker each day. par tab "You didn't know that anything was going to happen. You have to stop blaming yourself. Kim wouldn't want that," Catherine answered. She walked over to Kim and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"I have to opick up Joey from school. I'll be back later," Catherine said. She looked at her daughter again and left. par tab Bobby grabbed Kim's hand. He didn't know if she'd get better. It was looking less likely more and more each day.

"Kim I'm so sorry. I should have gone before you. I should have protected you. Then you wouldn't be here like this. I love you Kim. I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you," Bobby said. He gently kissed Kim's hand. He just hoped that she would wake up soon. he missed having his best friend. He missed having her to talk to and joke around with.

* * *

Jimmy walked into Kim's room. He saw Bobby holding her hand. He had no right to be here. He had caused Kim enough. He couldn't believe that Bobby had the nerve to show up here. This was all Bobby's fault.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here? It's your fault Kim's here. You're her partner. You were suppossed to have her back. How could you let this happen to her?" Jimmy yelled. He didn't care if Kim was Bobby's best friend. He didn't deserve to be here. And he didn't think Kim would want him here.

"I didn't know anyone had a gun. She went in to check on the vic. I was getting the bags. I didn't know that anything like this wopuld happen," Bobby replied. He didn't blame Jimmy for acting the way he was. How could he expect Jimmy not to blame him when he already blamed himself. He knew that Jimmy cared about Kim and that he was worried about her.

"I don't care. I don't want you here. You don't belong here. She needs to get better. All you're doing is bringing her down," Jimmy said. He watched Bobby get up and leave. It was about time. Jimmy sat down in the chair and watched Kim. She looked so peaceful. He hoped that she wake up soon. He hated telling Joey that he couldn't see his mother. Catherine didn't want Joey to see Kim this way. He couldn't blame her. He didn't think Joey was ready for this. He couldn't even explain to Joey that his mother might never wake up again. He just wished that none of this had ever happened.

"You need to get better Kim. We're all worried about you. Joey misses you. We haven't even told Joey what really happened. We just told him that you were sick and in the hospital. I miss you Kim," Jimmy whispered softly. He looked at Kim again. He couldn't believe this had happened. She didn't deserve this. Jimmy heard his phone ring. It was Brooke.

"Hey Brooke," Jimmy said into the phone. He was suppossed to be home hours ago, but he didn't want to leave Kim's side. He loved her, but he couldn't tell anyone that. He was with Brooke. He didn't want to screw up another good relationship.

"Where are you? You're late," Brooke replied. She already knew where he was. He's been going there everynight. Sometimes he stays there all night. she knew he still loved Kim, but she loved Jimmy too much to admit it. She wasn't going to let their marraige fail. She'd keep it going however she could.

"I'm just out with the guys," Jimmy lied. He looked at Kim again. He didn't know how much longer he could do this anymore. He loved Kim, but he was married to Brooke. This was wrong. Why was he so screwed up?

"How much later are you going to be?" Brooke asked. She wanted to tell him that she knew he was with Kim, but she couldn't. It's not like anything could happen anyway. Kim hasn't woken up yet. She had just talked to Kim's mom to see if Jimmy was visiting Joey.

"I don't know. Probably real late. So don't wait up," Jimmy answered. He felt so bad for lying to Brooke, but he couldn't leave Kim alone. He was afraid to leave her alone. He was going to spend the night here again.

"Okay. I love you," Brooke said. She was trying so hard not to cry. Sometimes she felt like her marraige was over.

"Yeah, you to," Jimmy replied and hung up. He went back to watching Kim. He needed her. He was nothing without her.

* * *

Jimmy woke up in the chair. He looked at his watch. He was late for work again. They've been letting him go, he couldn't expect them to let him go forever. He got out of the chair and grabbed his coat. He was about to leave, but he heard something. He turned around and saw that Kim was awake.

TBC...


End file.
